Humanity redeemed
by 1sirus2
Summary: Short aftermath fanfic of if House won in New Vegas


It's the year 2557, and the wasteland is completely different. After the courier, seeing an opportunity to save humanity, aided House in winning the New Vegas wars of 2281 House used his armies to stabilize the American wastes. House became a great leader of new humanity and the nation of Vegas. There was peace for many years. During this peacetime wasteland species went into hiding or went extinct. Several civil rights movements allowed humans, ghouls, and super mutants to live together in a utopian world. Reconstruction began and cities were completely rebuilt and functioned like they did pre-war. House obtained the resources to do this from the steel mills of the Pitt, with whom he made a state in his union. With the help of the House-Brotherhood of Steel treaty of 2311 technologies resurfaced and even started being developed. The NCR eventually merged into House's nation, greatly benefiting humanity. With the research taken from vault 22 hope was gained to one day create a green land again, this hope turned to reality with the research done at the scientific base in the DC area dubbed "Oasis". Soon the wastes were green again. Culture flourished with the Fall of Ceaser's legion, where the legion's citizens integrated into House's new world. When the followers of the apocalypse reopened colleges for House the education and literacy rates for the average citizen skyrocketed. Soon House abandoned the cap currency and, in a nostalgic decision, reprinted and minted pre-war American currency, putting the courier's face on the hundred dollar bill, his on the fifty, NCR president Joshua Graham on the twenty, a brotherhood symbol on the ten, a shining New Vegas on the five, and a picture of the pre-war founding fathers on the one. Coins were minted with a pre-reconstruction city on one side, and the new city on the other. When the courier revealed Big Mountain to House he was able to collaborate with the scientists there. Science flourished, and the post-war world was now more advanced than the pre-war. House, at the wishes of the courier, vented the Cloud out of the Sierra Madre casino and villa, then made it a state in his new nation. There his men studied the vending machines and recreated them, making obtaining resources easier than ever for the common man. House was even able to cure the condition of the ghost people, allowing them to again have life. The casino became the paradise it was intended to be. Also at the courier's wishes, House gave Ulysses free reign to resettle the divide, providing needed resources. The New Divide became a state twenty years later. Another reconstructed city-turned state was New Canaan. Vault-tec and Rob-co research was later used to make robots a common sight and greatly increase defense. The remaining Enclave eventually joined House's nation, offering highly advanced military technology, including lost schematics to the Liberty Prime model robot and the vertibird. House was able to use the Hoover dam to provide large amounts of energy, and later used tesla and nuclear research to upgrade it. He then built more in its likeness, providing his nation with an abundance of clean, hydroelectric energy. The reactivation of the Helios One Solar Power Facility also provided much energy and an insight into military technology, with the Archimedes satellite. Somewhere around 2380 House began re-settling all of North America. Although he didn't resettle other continents, North America was again ripe with life. House produced technology to go into space, but chose not to, instead deciding earth was worth saving. He funded research to clear North America of radiation, and the Big Mountain facility used samples from the Cloud to produce a gas that absorbed radiation and then chemically turned it into clean water. It was at this time that he used project purity research to purify all the water in his nation. Radiation became a thing of the past. Certain animal species were re-domesticated, such as horses, dogs, and cats. Species such as the cazador, deathclaw, yao guai, night stalker, etc were able to adapt to the new world and live in the wilderness, or went extinct. Common life was very great now, with an average life span of eighty years, virtually no unemployment, great values and technology, and the elimination of violence from average human life. It was in this year, 2557, that Robert Edwin House passed away knowing that not only were his dreams achieved, but that he saved humanity. On his deathbed he is known to have been asked if he is happy he single-handedly saved humanity, to which he replied, "Single-handedly? All I did was know what to do with the resources handed to me. No, a simple courier is the reason for all I have accomplished." House passed at the age of 537.


End file.
